


Skittles

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Cas, M/M, and skittles, kid!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean liked to sort the Skittles by color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skittles

 

 

Dean liked to sort the Skittles by color—all the purple ones in a pile, the oranges in their own corner of the table, the green ones waiting for last—because they were his favorites.  He wasn’t allowed to have candy very often—his mom was worried about all the sugar.  But she’d packed him the skittles with his lunch as a surprise because it was his first day of school, and he’d been nervous. 

Suddenly, someone took the seat on the lunch bench next to Dean, close enough that their elbows brushed.  Dean turned his attention away from his sorting to see who’d gotten so close, and his eyes locked on big blue ones fringed in dark lashes.  The boy was Dean’s size, with dark, messy hair, and he was wearing a small, confused frown.  “What are you doing?”  The boy asked.

Dean shrugged and hunched his shoulders just a bit, suddenly feeling silly.  He smiled down at his candy, though, and said “I like to sort them before I eat them.”  He pointed.  “See?”

The boy nodded gravely, like Dean had just told him the most important thing in the world.  “I see.”  He bit his lip and then turned his attention from the candy back to Dean.  “You’re new.”

Dean nodded shyly.

The boy stretched out his hand in an imitation of grown-up formality.  “I’m Castiel.”

Dean hesitated, just for a second, before he grasped the other boy’s hand and shook it.  “I’m Dean.”

Castiel nodded and, still grasping Dean’s hand in his own, said “Welcome to the school, Dean.”

He was a little weird, but his eyes looked so honest and kind that Dean decided he didn’t care.  He smiled at Castiel and said “Thanks.  Hey—you wanna share my Skittles?”

Castiel grinned back, eyes straying from Dean’s eyes down to the candy.  “I’d like that.  Skittles are my favorite.  Especially the green ones.”

Dean blushed and pushed a couple toward the other boy, splitting the pile.  “Me too.”

 


End file.
